Last Rites
Last Rites is bar spinner from Team Hardcore Robotics. It was the 2008 and 2012 ComBots Champion, and is one of the "Big Three" in US combat robotics, alongside [[Sewer Snake|'Sewer Snake']] and Original Sin http://www.hardcorerobotics.com/lastrites.html. Last Rites first competed at the 2005 ComBots Cup where it went 2-2. Design and Build Last Rite's frame is made from 1 inch Chrome Moly Tubing chrominum-molybdenum alloy tubing used where light strong structural tubing is needed for example aircraft http://www.hardcorerobotics.com/lr1.html. The completed frame is around 18% of the total weight of the robot, and needs to be replaced roughly every 2 events. The robot is driven by two NPC T-64s DC electric motors at 33v and the weapon motor is an ME0708 (also known as the Etek-R) running at 58V. Last Rights has a range of weapon bars of various lengths (and therefore different tip speeds), weights, and densities. Event History ComBots Cup I Last Rites first faced [[Sewer Snake|'Sewer Snake']].' '''This match started with Last Rite spinning up to full speed. Sewer Snake then immediately charged at Last Rites, causing sparks to fly, and Last Rites to fly through the air and land upsidedown. Now with Last Rites up to speed again Sewer Snake slamed into it, causing parts to come out of Last Rites, and Last Rites tapped out. This put Last Rites in the loser’s bracket where it faced [[Pump|'Pump']]. However Pump had issues and was forced to forfeit. Last Rites then advanced to the next round where it faced 'Body Slam. This fight started with Last Rites spinning up to speed and making contact to Body Slam’s wedge, sending pieces flying. This continued until Last Rites blade stopped spinning. However Body Slam was too badly damaged to do anything to Last Rites and drove to the wall where on half of its drive failed. Last Rites blade then started working again and hit Body Slam, completely destroying the robot causing them to tap out. Last Rites won by knockout. Last Rites would then lose to '''Brutality. RoboGames 2006 Last Rites lost both it's first round fights to Devil's Plunger, and [[SJ|'SJ']]. http://members.toast.net/joerger/whowon/RG05.html ComBots Cup II RoboGames 2007 Last Rites had much more success the following year at Robogames 2007 beating Eugene, Brutality, Sir Loin, and returning champion Original Sin, before losing in the finals to Sewer Snake. http://members.toast.net/joerger/whowon/RG07.html Eugene was KO'd in 27 seconds. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZmPj5wAygI [[Brutality|'Brutality']]- armed with a flamethrower and a wedge (and no spinning bar) came close to beating Last Rites after Last Rites lost a wheel during their match. However after 73 seconds Brutality tapped out after being KO'd https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAx9iawgD5Q. Sir Loin was KO'd in around 15 seconds after having it's spinning "egg beater" weapon pulled off https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uds60YKEz0. Original Sin was next, after tearing off two of Original Sin's Tires within the first few seconds and a third within 20 seconds Original Sin survived a total of 80 seconds before the last tire was removed and they tapped out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKUZTPLdix0. In the final Sewer Snake removed two of their six wheels to make weight available for a heavier scoop. During the fight Sewer Snake upended Last Rites and wheel and motor unit detached from Last Rites. Struggling with mobility Last Rites Survived 1 minute 10 seconds before Sewer Snake trapped them on the arena wall https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhoimDPvcp0. ComBots Cup III RoboGames 2008 RoboGames 2009 ComBots Cup IV RoboGames 2010 ComBots Cup V RoboGames 2011 ComBots Cup VI RoboGames 2012 ComBots Cup VII RoboGames 2013 RoboGames 2015 RoboGames 2016 RoboGames 2017 After getting a bye in the first round, Last Rites first fight in RoboGames 2017 was against Sabre-X, this match started with Sabre-X going in wedge first, but moving sluggishly. Last Rites took advantage of this, and ripped off one of Sabre-X's wheelguards as well as a wheel. Last Rites then delivered one more hit to Sabre-X which quit moving, and was counted out. This put Last Rites in the quarterfinals where it faced Whoops!. The match started off decently for Last Rites as it attacked Whoops!'s Plow for a bit, before being pushed into the wall bar first by Whoops! After Whoops! backed off, Last Rites chased after him, hitting him a couple of times, but the only real damage caused was the paint being chipped. After a little bit of moving around for a good hit, Last Rites finally went in and hit Whoops! making Whoops! pop into the air a bit. Whoops! came back though, and pushed Last Rites into the wall once again, this time stopping the blade entirely. After getting away from the wall momentarily, Last Rites turned and was able to get past the plow and hit both of Whoops!'s right wheels. After spinning, Whoops! ran into the bar, sending Last Rites flipping wildly for a while, before eventually landing. After 2 more small hits, Last Rites would hit Whoops! plow, sending them both spinning. Combat Record Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 49 *'Losses:' 31 RoboGames Record RoboGames 2006 - Losers Bracket, Round 1RoboGames 2007 -SilverComBots Cup III - GoldRoboGames 2008 - SilverRoboGames 2009 - SilverComBots Cup IV - SilverRoboGames 2010 - BronzeRoboGames 2011 - SilverRoboGames 2012 - BronzeComBots Cup VII - GoldRoboGames 2013 - BronzeRoboGames 2015 - BronzeRobogames 2016 - Losers Bracket, Round 2Robogames 2017 Losers Bracket, Round 2 Reference Category:Robots Armed with spinning bars Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Heavyweight Silver Medalists Category:Robots in the Robot Combat Hall of Fame Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that fought on TV Category:Heavyweight Gold Medalists Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots that have damaged the arena Category:Robots from California Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Crowd Favorites Category:Robots that debuted in ComBots Cup I Category:ComBots Cup I Competitors Category:RoboGames 2006 Competitors Category:ComBots Cup II Competitors Category:RoboGames 2007 Competitors Category:ComBots Cup III Competitors Category:RoboGames 2008 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2009 Competitors Category:ComBots Cup IV Competitors Category:RoboGames 2010 Competitors Category:ComBots Cup V Competitors Category:RoboGames 2011 Competitors Category:ComBots Cup VI Competitors Category:RoboGames 2012 Competitors Category:ComBots Cup VII Competitors Category:RoboGames 2013 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2015 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2016 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Allstars Category:American Robots Category:RoboGames 2017 Non-Returners Category:RoboGames 2018 Dropouts